baramagnachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarix
Tarix is an honorable, skilled warrior of the Water Tribe. Early Life During the Core War, Tarix fought as a skilled combatant, being trained under Certavus. He participated in a fight against Vastus and Kiina's squads, and escaped with his life. He spoke to Certavus after the fight, while his side stayed in hiding. He came to understand Certavus's teachings a bit better and fled with the information in mind, learning to use grace. He was later part of a group who went to Perditus, demanding the imprisonment of Vastus. Perditus agreed, and Vastus was locked away. Bara Magna After the Shattering, Tarix found his way to what became Tajun. He fought as their primary Glatorian. After a few years, he lost a match against Ackar. While Ackar was there, he told the warrior that he was happy that he had Exuro as an apprentice, and wished to fight him one day. He directed Ackar at the trainees and secondary, who were using the style that Exuro sold them. Ackar's style. Eventually he won the Grand Tournament the year before the story begins. It was deemed luck by some, since Vastus was weakened by this battle. At some point, he defeated Malum in the arena. He joined Gresh and Strakk on a trip to Vulcanus, taking Gresh to the village for a battle with a Skrall. He helped the other two to save Berix and defeat Fero, a Bone Hunter. After their run-in with Fero, the group made it to Vulcanus. He watched as Gresh fought the Skrall, and was defeated. After his defeat, they set out again, now with Metus joining them. The group had a run-in with Malum, who defeated Tarix in a one-on-one battle. Tarix was saved by Gresh's victory over Malum. After getting away from Malum, a group of Bone Hunters intercepted the group after Berix had parted company. Tarix was captured with the others and taken to their camp. He managed to break free and fight his way out with the others, fleeing towards their goal of Iconox. Upon arrival, Metus hired the three Glatorian to go to Roxtus and save Halix, a Glatorian he was training. Tarix agreed, as did the others, and the three set out. Tarix helped get into the city, and signed a scroll from an Agori hired by Raanu to get defenders for Vulcanus. He helped to stop an assassin sent to kill the three of them, and went with the other two towards the main fortress of Roxtus. He helped Gresh to get disguised, and waited outside as Gresh infiltrated the fortress. After Gresh escaped with Halix, Tarix helped him to escape while Gresh found his own way away from the approaching Skrall. After Gresh got out and returned to his home, he met with Strakk and Tarix to prepare for a trip to Vulcanus to defend the walls. They all fought Vorox on their way, and Tarix watched as Malum defeated and tried to kill Gresh. He left Gresh's body and departed. Tarix and Strakk tended to him as best they could, but had to wait a few hours for him to recover and awaken. Upon arrival they met up with partners to the cause, and soon, battled. Tarix helped to cut down many Bone Hunters and departed after the job was done. He later came to a tournament based on handicapping the warriors in his home village. He was defeated by Akida, starting a large losing streak. He was unable to defeat anyone, and went off to Iconox for the solitude to train. He was also informed that if he couldn't defeat Kiina in a few days time, he would no longer be their primary Glatorian. He was mocked by Agori during the trip, and eventually began his training. He soon met Strakk, who had the same luck as he did. The two trained together, and eventually met Surel, an old warrior presumed dead. The two trained under him for some time, and learned to fight with a staff based weapon. He returned to Tajun to defeat Kiina and keep his position. He was later challenged by Vastus. The two champions fought each other in a much anticipated battle, but Vastus won in the end, showing Tarix his might, and proving the win last year was a fluke. After Gelu's execution, Egil decided they needed Tajun to win over a Skrall. He and Kiina fought as a tag-team against a single Skrall, and both were defeated by the Skrall's strength. Tarix was later given an invitation from Vastus to join him in a double battle. He fought against Ackar and Mata Nui, and his team with Vastus managed to defeat the other two. Tarix later met with Ackar, and was joined by Strakk, discussing the possibility of a traitor in their midst. The conversation turned up nothing conclusive, but all kept an eye out for anything suspicious. Tarix later joined Gresh, Ackar, Mata Nui, Kiina, Metus, Berix and Raanu on a trip to the Grand Tournament the night before it began. He told stories of his past, and listened to other stories of the past. He helped in the morning to fight through Bone Hunters opposing them, and helped everyone to make it through alive. He had two battles, and helped others by giving advice. His second battle was against Vastus. The two fought again, but once more, Tarix was defeated. He was happy this time to at least know it wasn't by a fluke, unlike last year. He continued to watch, and joined in as soon as the Skrall attacked, helping to bring down Stronius. After the tournament, he joined Perditus on a trip to Iconox to help defeat Baterra with Mata Nui and his small team. The group won, and Tarix returned home. Holy Spherus Magna Empire After the six months before war was declared, Tarix became one of Mata Nui's generals. Later, in Tajun, he watched as Drak and Gresh fought each other, on Gresh's wish. He and Kiina both saw that Gresh was pushing himself, and he told Kiina that he knew she was hoping for Gresh to win, that he was aware of her feelings. Then he took it back since he had rejected her. He didn't know who he wanted to win, but simply said Kiina would fight next if Drak lost. Once Kiina lost her fight in moments, he clapped and walked down into the arena. He told Gresh that if he wanted technique, he should consider learning about Surel's style, to which Gresh said he didn't want an old man's techniques. Vastus then appeared and shouted at Gresh. He then explained that he had come to the village to watch Gresh train, and made a good choice in coming, proclaiming that Gresh was only killing himself. When Gresh demanded a fight with Vastus, Tarix stood down, allowing Vastus to fight in his place, only to watch Gresh lose. Later, every general had joined Mata Nui on a quest to the north, to seek out supplies after hearing about the Moment's Reprieve. Instead of sending weaker scouts out, who would be killed with greater ease by any Empire warriors still around after Invado's attack, the generals left on the quest, hoping to be able to fend off any dangers. As night started to grow near, they searched for the safehouse which had housed the Moment's Reprieve. They figured that if it was good enough in the Core War, it would be good enough to spend the night inside of. After some time, Mata Nui asked about the Despiders that Halix had reported seeing. The Skrall amongst them told Mata Nui that they had seen some on their move to Roxtus, but didn't know very much about them. Mata Nui asked if the Skrall knew anything else, but they said they were in it only for survival, not to learn about monsters of the land. They told the group what the spiders could do, about their acid and strength. Tarix and Ackar both responded that they had never heard of nor seen the creatures during the Core War, and expressed hope not to run into any now. Mata Nui asked Ackar about his wounds from his duel with Exuro. Ackar responded softly that they were healing, and started to think about his former apprentice and friend. He started talking about him, how he wished he could change Exuro and bring him back. Tarix put his opinion in alongside Mata Nui's, that Exuro had chosen his path already, and he was the one who chose to oppose Ackar. It was Exuro's fault. Vires broke the conversation by announcing they had arrived. As they descended into the pit, Mata Nui tested his powers, changing an aged sword back to it's "prime", even though his powers were now limited. He and Click took the first watch for the night as the pit was sealed. In the morning, the group set out, about to go either farther north, or return to Roxtus and Bara Magna. The Iron Tribe attacked, led by Sahmad, who had joined the Empire now. The Iron Tribe warriors were working together, which was remarked as something no one had ever seen. Mata Nui ordered a strategy of countering their attacks to repel them. That failed when Sahmad threw a sack of Thornax fruits at the group, and blew them all apart with another fruit, sending them into the underground tunnel systems. After the explosion, the generals, Mata Nui and his bodyguard found themselves in an underground chamber. It was brought to attention that their best bet was to place ambushes to buy them some time, which Mata Nui said he would do with the power of the Ignika. As Mata Nui began to deploy ambushes into the walls with his powers of life, the generals spoke among themselves, wondering if and when backup would arrive due to their absences, and how many more Iron Tribe warriors would pursue them. Validus and the bodyguard began to argue over who would stand guard over the passage, to which Mata Nui put to an end. They wondered how long they would hold out, due to the rations each side had. Soon, Gresh and Kiina met up with the Iron Tribe attackers. They raced into battle, attacking the Iron Tribe. Sahmad noticed this, and focused his attention on Gresh, for their battle in Tesara, and his subsequent departure from Bara Magna at the hands of Vastus. The battles raged on around Gresh and Sahmad, as Kiina attacked the entire Iron Tribe force. Kiina soon met up with Mata Nui and his men, and helped them to escape, before going back for Gresh, who had abandoned his weapons, angering Sahmad, and attacked him with his brutal style of fighting. Upon the mention of Saga from Gresh, Sahmad attacked again. He ran Gresh through the gut with his sword, and was scared off when Mata Nui approached, making him flee. Gresh was taken back by the bodyguard and Kiina for proper healing, while Mata Nui and his men walked. Tarix helped to arrange Kiina to accompany Gresh and Zendra on a mission to the west to spy on the Empire. He later pleaded to Mata Nui to allow him to lead the army they were amassing to attack the Empire itself, so he could search for Kiina. When the army arrived in the Roof of the World, he saw that the enemy army was approaching, about to make the Roof of the World a battlefield. As soon as Tarix saw that Calif and Perditus were fighting Magnus, he rushed into the battle at hand. He slashed Magnus's leg armor, distracting the Order member. He attempted to read his opponent to determine the next move. As Magnus tried to turn to fight him, his legs crumpled. Tarix had sliced his armor open, surprising the Order member. While Magnus fell, Calif plunged his spear into the warrior's back. Tarix followed suit, stabbing him in the back with his twin swords. As Magnus fell, Perditus fired a Thornax into him. Before it even reached him, he lost consciousness, never knowing how he was going to die. After the explosion that killed Magnus, the three started to leave. During their flight, the Elemental Lords rose up above the deceased Magnus, watching the three flee. The Lord of Ice used his power to stop the Glatorian, while the Lord of Fire was about to burn them to death. Gresh was able to leap in and save them with a Heaven's Disaster to negate the attack the Lord used. The four Glatorian fled, rather than stay and fight a losing battle. Eventually he feared for Mata Nui and his group, so he composed an army and headed for the Empire. Upon arriving with the army, he soon found Mata Nui, Ackar and Fracta. He questioned if Fracta was a prisoner, and where Gresh was. After being briefed on the situation, and Fracta gaining a bit of distaste for him after his assumption, the unit moved forward, back to the Empire to attack it and hopefully end the war. Tarix later appeared again at the end of the battle to inform Mata Nui that the Lords escaped, and also coordinated efforts to capture or kill the enemy forces who had surrendered or continued to fight. Abilities and Traits Tarix is an honorable warrior who fights for the Water Tribe and tries to do nothing to tarnish this. He was a one time champion in the Grand Tournament, and considered very skilled, but still not better than Vastus. He trained under Surel for a time, and along with his agile combat abilities, he learned the staff fighting style, which pushed him back towards the top after a stirng of losses. Weapons Tarix wields two water blades and a Thornax Launcher in combat.